We're Good
by Huck23
Summary: Amy makes another run for the bathroom. A/N: Don't feel like this was the best but I do hope everyone enjoys!


**A/N: **Here is Amy clip #4, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

* * *

"Amy, my butt's cold." Tara whined.

At the moment Tara, completely naked, was camped outside of the bathroom Amy had retreated to in the middle of their "activities". Amy, completely naked as well, was currently seated on the toilet in the bathroom.

Amy laughed softly. "Mine too."

"Sooo…" Tara began. "I'm guessing we should probably talk about this." Tara sighed. "For real this time, since we kind of avoided it the first time with all of the talk about your congo bongos."

Amy cringed internally. "Do we have to?" She muttered quietly.

Tara sighed again, as much as she wanted to avoid she knew this had to be put to rest. "Yes, we do."

Amy groaned. "I-I just…I've never done it this way."

Tara's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Come again? What exactly what does that mean?"

Amy buried her face in her hands and remained quiet.

When several minutes passed by and Tara got no response, she tapped her knuckles against the door. "Gettin' worried out here. Seriously Amy what you just said is not very comforting."

Amy raised her face from her hands and looked towards the bathroom door. "It means I'm usually pretty drunk out of my mind before…_this_ happens."

"Sex? You're usually drunk before sex?" Tara questioned still very much confused.

Tara and Amy had been dating for 6 months and Tara knew quite a bit about Amy's past from the crazy Karma and Liam drama to a fling with Liam's sister at a wedding almost a year and a half ago. Tara had thought she knew the bulk of Amy's problems but apparently she had been mistaken.

"Ugh…how do I explain?"

Tara gave Amy a soft reassuring smile, even though she knew Amy couldn't see her, and made a shushing sound. "It's okay sweetie, just tell me."

Amy let out a long tired sigh. "My first time with Liam I was drunk….then during college I was super drunk at a sorority party with TWO girls I barely knew…hmmm I got drunk at a Christmas party at a private practice I used to work at between Dallas and Kaufman and left with a receptionist who later tried to sue me-."

"I'm guessing Lauren had a field day with that." Tara interjected.

Amy gave out a pitiful laugh. "Lauren had only been a practicing lawyer for two years and very afraid for her reputation but yeah she did try her hardest."

"What happened?" Tara asked quietly. She didn't really need to ask because at this point she kind of already knew. Amy stated that this happened at a practice she _used _to work at. Plus Amy currently worked the Physicians Pavilion, a private practice located in Austin.

"She, I'm never saying that bitches name again-."

"Completely understood." Tara agreed.

"Well she accused me of sexual harassment and assault. I took a "break" a.k.a. forced leave because of an investigation by the mental health board and the police."

"Damn!"

Amy nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Later she admitted she had made the whole thing up, that we had both been drunk and made a stupid decision. The investigation was called off and finally allowed to return back to work."

"But I'm guessing you no longer wanted to work anywhere near her again?"

"Nope." Amy paused and took a deep breath. "After that I moved to the practice in Austin and then eventually started dating another woman."

"Did this start…?" Tara trailed off, not really wanting to ask outright.

"Yeah I was pretty hammered when we met." Amy paused again, this time for several minutes before speaking again. "We dated for about 2 ½ years before I found out she was a closeted bisexual who was not only married but had 3 kids as well."

"Ouch. I would have wanted to run her down with my car."

Amy broke out into peals of laughter at the comment. "That's exactly how I felt when her husband came to my office with their newest baby to confront me."

Tara's eyes went wide. "Shit! Dude came with the baby?"

"Yup. I cancelled all of my sessions for the day. I just needed a drink."

"I would have too." Tara thought for a moment. "But this isn't us Amy. We're not drunk and I'm not a crazy bitch out to hurt you with lies."

Amy groaned. "I know but sometimes I get scared because this is different and I'm afraid that I'll be the one to screw it up."

Tara burst into laughter. "Are you kidding? Amy we're good a little crazy and odd but good all the same."

"Really?"

"Really."

Amy stood from the toilet. "I'm going to come out so…"

Tara chuckled. "Got'cha." And then she stood so that she was facing the bathroom door.

As soon as Amy opened the door Tara pulled her against her own body and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

Amy smiled brightly and looking directly into Tara's eyes. "We were in the middle of something, weren't we?"

Tara nodded slowly before claiming Amy's lips with her own again.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed reading this short little Amy and Tara clip and as always please review :)! The next little clip I'm going to try to make very long, it's going to be called Humility and Love.

Also feel free to pm me or leave a review with a story prompt. I'll do them for:

Amy and Lauren (present day story with them as teens or a spin off from my adult versions of them)

Amy and Tara (everything except a wedding or a baby)

Lauren and Nick (if anyone's interested in seeing him and also would be open to showing their wedding and what not)

Amy and Karma/Liam (I will do teen or an adult spin off version but I will never do a Karmy romance, sorry)

Or anything else you guys can think up. I won't promise that I will do them but I will at least try my best to.


End file.
